Justin and Tiffany - It's Too Late
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Very short story on what I think would happen if Tiffany returned to Waterloo Road to win Justin back...
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am with yet another new story: I was talking to a friend last night about how we were both so annoyed that we never got any closure of the Justin/Tiffany relationship, so here's my overview…**

JUSTIN'S POV:

It had now been nearly 3 months since Tiffany had left, and I'd finally realised just how royally I'd screwed things up, but now I was determined to change for the better – I was in therapy and I was determined to make things work this time around, with Kenzie, my new girlfriend. At first we'd not really got along, but we'd bonded since I found out her secret that she was illiterate and she finally let me in to help her…

"This doesn't feel right…" she sighed as we sat at a table in an empty classroom

"You've not even tried." I replied

"Yeah, because there's things I'd much rather be doing." she admitted

"Such as?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Watching a film, walking along the beach," she informed me "anything but being here."

"Okay, let's go then." I replied

"What?" she asked "Where?"

"To the beach." I informed her "Let's go for a walk."

"I should be getting back…" she admitted as we walked along the beach as the sun was setting

"Why do you always rush off?" I questioned, moving to stand opposite her

"Does it matter?" she asked

"Yes, because I like you and I like spending time with you." I informed her "And you always cut it short for some mysterious reason. Do you have another boyfriend on the side?"

"Everyone has secrets, Justin." she replied "Even you. I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I sighed, smiling at her warmly as she kissed my cheek and walked off

**Honest thoughts will be gladly appreciated…**


	2. Chapter 2

ALLIE'S POV:

Since we'd returned to Manchester from Greenock, Tiffany hadn't been the same. I knew she missed Justin, and as much as I tried to cheer her up, nothing worked…

"Hi, Mum." she greeted me as she walked into the house from school that afternoon

"Hi, love," I mirrored "can you come and sit down please? I need to talk to you…"

"What's up?" she questioned as she walked into the room and sat down opposite me

"I've not been entirely honest with you about the Justin situation…" I admitted

"Can we not talk about him please?" she asked

"We need to." I informed her "Because you need to know the truth."

"The truth?" she inquired "What do you mean?"

"I told you that he hit me for no reason, and I lied." I admitted "We were rowing, because you'd hung up on him. I showed him the texts you'd sent me, and he got really upset. It was actually quite a shock…"

"You told me he wasn't bothered," she whispered "why would you say that?"

"Because I knew I had to get you away from him!" I replied "I was doing what was best for you!"

"You riled him, that's why he punched you. If you'd have let us talk like I asked, everything would be okay and we'd still be in Greenock and Justin and I would still be together!" she proclaimed

"I'm sorry, Tiff, love," I informed her "I really am."

"Yeah, so am I." she replied, standing up and leaving the room, making her way upstairs

Later on that evening I knocked on her bedroom door, sighing heavily as I didn't get an answer… "Tiff, you've missed dinner. It was your favourite. Come on, love, open up, I've saved you some. Tiff?

I opened her bedroom door to find her bedroom in pitch black. Switching the light on, I moved to her wardrobe and opened it, finding some of her hangers empty. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I made my way downstairs and grabbed my phone, dialling Vaughan's number…

**Tiffany's found out the truth – do you think Allie's suspicions are correct? Could Tiffany have gone back to Greenock?**


	3. Chapter 3

TIFFANY'S POV:

As I sat on the train to Greenock, I realised Mum would have noticed I'd gone by now. Pulling my phone out, I sighed as I saw missed calls, text messages and voicemails from her. Deleting them all, not wanting to speak to her, I opened my gallery and scrolled through my photos, stopping at one of Justin and I, the last one that I'd taken before everything had blown up in our faces!

A long four hours later, I arrived in Greenock and thankfully caught the last bus from the station to where I needed to be. Stopping at the bottom of the driveway, I looked up at the house I never thought I'd see again and inhaled and exhaled a breath as I walked up to the front door…

"Okay, Allie, if she gets in contact I'll let you know. Bye." I heard Vaughan's voice speak as he walked to the door

"Surprise!" I proclaimed as he opened the door

"Tiff," he sighed, shaking his head at me "come in…"

"Thanks." I replied, stepping inside, shutting the door behind me "Where's Justin?"

"Before you see him, I think we need to have a little chat first, don't you?" he asked

I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded my head, following him through to the kitchen…

"Your Mum's worried sick about you…" he informed me as he moved around the kitchen, organising us a drink each

"Is she? Okay…" I replied

"Don't act as though you don't care, because I know you do." he informed me

"I do, but she lied to me, Vaughan. She made out that everything that happened on our last day here was Justin's fault and it wasn't. It was hers." I sighed "I'm angry at her."

"I know you are, sweetheart," he admitted "but you shouldn't have run away."

"I need to speak to Justin." I informed him "Is he upstairs?"

"No, he's not;" he replied "he's out, with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I questioned, swallowing a lump in my throat "He's seeing someone?"

Vaughan nodded his head… "They've not been together long, but he really likes her."

"Oh…" I replied

"By all means, talk to him, but I just thought you needed to know." he informed me

"Yeah, I get that, thanks." I admitted "I've also got a favour to ask you…"

"If it's can you stay, yes you can." he replied "You know where your room is."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him warmly

The front door opened and closed and I turned to Vaughan as we sat watching TV together. Turning our heads in unison, he walked out of the room and down the stairs…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Alright, Dad?" I asked as I took my coat off and hung it up

"I'm good." he informed me "Mate, you've got a visitor…"

"Who is it?" I questioned

"Just go into the living room and find out." he replied "I'll leave you to it."

Watching Dad as he walked down the stairs to his room, I headed up the stairs and moved into the room, stopping in my tracks as I saw Tiffany sat on the sofa…

"Tiff…" I whispered

"Hey, Justin," she greeted me "long time, no see."

"Yeah." I replied "What're you doing here?"

"Mum told me everything." she informed me "About how you were before what happened, happened."

"Right… And you're here because?" I inquired

"Because I thought it was all your fault and it wasn't," she admitted "Mum made me believe that, made me believe you didn't really care about me and I shouldn't have listened, but I was stupid and I did, and I know you've moved on, your Dad's told me everything, but you can't have forgotten about you and me that quickly, can you?"

I stood up from the chair and began to pace the room, running my hands over my face… "You shouldn't have just turned up."

"I had to talk to you before I got scared and couldn't." she informed me

"What're you expecting to happen, Tiff?" I questioned "Us to just magically get back together, forgetting everything that's happened?"

"No," she replied "but I do want you to think about how good we were together, before all the drama. And think about how good we could be again."

"I'm with Kenzie now." I admitted

"I know you are, and she sounds great, but she's not me, Justin. You and I both know that." she informed me "It's been a long day, so I'm gonna go to bed. Please say you'll think about things and we'll talk tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." I replied

**Tiffany and Justin have spoken for the first time in months, and there was no shouting, but that doesn't mean there won't be, especially when Kenzie and Tiffany come face-to-face…**


	4. Chapter 4

KENZIE'S POV:

I knocked on Justin's front door the following morning, an unfamiliar girl opening it a minute later…

"Hi, I'm guessing you're Kenzie?" she questioned

"Yeah. And you are?" I asked

"Tiffany, Justin's ex." she informed me "Come in. He won't be long."

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as I stepped inside, shutting the door behind me

"Just here for a little visit," she replied "and you're probably wondering why Justin didn't tell you I was coming, right?"

"Yeah, kinda…" I admitted

"He didn't know." she informed me "I turned up out of the blue last night."

"Why?" I inquired

"I was fed up of being in Manchester, so thought I'd come for a little visit." she replied

"But from what I hear, things didn't end very well when you left…" I admitted

"Justin and I ended badly, I'll admit that," she informed me "but things are good between Vaughan, Leo and I, and I want to be able to say the same about Justin and me."

"So you're not here to win him back or anything?" I questioned

She shook her head, signalling no… "He's happy with you. I'm not going to ruin that."

"Kenzie, hi." Justin greeted me as he walked up the stairs "how long have you been here?"

"Not long." I informed him "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded his head. Turning, I opened the front door and he followed me out, shutting it behind him…

"What were you and Tiff talking about?" he asked, breaking the silence we'd been walking in

"Nothing, really," I replied "I just wanted to know why she was here and she told me."

"What did she tell you?" he questioned

"She was fed up of being in Manchester and decided to visit." I informed him "Why do you ask? Do you think there's another reason she's here?"

"No," he replied "I just wondered what she told you, that's all."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him, placing a kiss to my hair…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What're you doing here?" I asked Tiffany as she walked up the playground to the bike shed

"Vaughan said I could come and visit, so here I am." she informed me

"Why would you want to come and visit?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Okay, you got me," she replied "I'm not here to visit; I'm here to see you."

"Do you think here's the right place?" I asked

"What's going on?" Kenzie questioned

"Nothing, Tiff was just going, weren't you, Tiff?" I inquired

"What's she doing here in the first place?" she asked

"Vaughn said I come and visit, and now my visit is done, I'm going." Tiffany informed her "Bye!"

I watched Tiffany as she walked down the playground and ran my hands over my face…

"Do you expect me to believe she came for a visit?" Kenzie inquired "Who'd come on a visit to their old school?"

"Tiffany would." I informed her "Look, I've gotta go, but I'll see you later, okay?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

The front door opened and I made my way out of my bedroom and walked up the stairs to find Justin stood in the entryway, smiling at him warmly as he turned to me…

"We need to talk." he informed me

"We're not going to be interrupted by your girlfriend dearest this time, are we?" I asked

"Don't start," he sighed "come on, let's talk."

I followed him up the stairs into the living room and sat down, watching him as he paced the room…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You been here's messed my head up." I informed Tiffany "Why couldn't you call, text or email me?"

"Because I wanted to see you, face-to-face." she replied "I wanted to apologise. It was obvious what Mum was trying to do, and I let her."

"Why did you then?" I questioned

"I didn't want to run away that day," she admitted "and I know you said I should've said but you should've seen, Justin. You should've seen how scared I was."

"The only thing I was focused on was being with you." I replied "That's the only thing I wanted, and I was blind to everything else. I'm sorry, I really am. Do you think that's why you believed your Mum?"

She nodded her head… "And then she told me you'd told her that you'd been using me to get at her, I believed her."

"Why didn't you ask me?" I questioned "You could've text me, asked me for the truth."

"My head was a mess. I had Mum telling me things and I had the memory of you trying to force me into running away to London with you, so I didn't know what I was meant to do, and because Mum's always been there for me, I relied on her to look after me."

"I would've looked after you," I informed her "whether we'd gone to London or whether we'd stayed here. I know it wouldn't have been easy but I would've, because I loved you, Tiff, and I still do."

"You do?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Of course I do. I didn't expect to fall in love with you but I did. You were the first girl I ever truly gave a damn about. My feelings aren't just going to disappear."

"So what's Kenzie then? A distraction?" she questioned

"No, she's my girlfriend." I replied "She's great, and things were going great till you turned up."

"I'm sorry," she admitted "I didn't come here determined to ruin your relationship if that's what you're thinking. I just wanted a chance for us to clear the air and set the record straight, because we didn't have that chance before I left. You were in a bad place and I didn't want to give you the time of day."

"Well now the record's been set straight, what do we do?" I inquired

She shrugged her shoulders… "I don't know. I mean, I still love you too, but you're with Kenzie now…"

"She's not you." I informed her

"But you just said." she replied, swallowing a lump in her throat

"I know what I said." I admitted "But if I let you leave again without doing what I wanted to do the first time you left, I know I'm going to regret it."

"What did you want to do?" she questioned

I pushed some hair back from her face and cupped her cheek in my hand, stroking my thumb under her eyelid. Leaning forwards, letting her close the gap between us, letting her make the first move, she pressed her lips against mine and I reciprocated, brushing my tongue against her closed lips…

**Could things be about to get complicated? Hell yes!**


	5. Chapter 5

VAUGHAN'S POV:

I made my way home that afternoon and opened the door, seeing Justin's school bag sat by the door. Sighing heavily, I shut the door behind me and headed upstairs, finding him and Tiffany in a compromising position…

"That can stop now." I informed them, both of them jumping up quickly

"Dad, I can explain." Justin assured me

"I should hope you can. Tiffany, I think you should go and pack…" I admitted "When Justin and I are done talking; I'll take you to the station."

"You don't have to do that, Dad." Justin informed me

"I think I do." I replied "Go on, Tiffany, off you go."

Doing as I asked, she made her way down the stairs and I motioned to the dining room table, sitting down in a chair opposite Justin…

"What are you thinking?" I questioned

"I wasn't," he admitted "it just happened."

"Are you not thinking straight? You have a girlfriend; you've just cheated on her!" I sighed

"No, I'm not;" he replied "I've not been thinking straight since I set eyes on Tiffany again."

"It's a good job she's leaving then, isn't it?" I questioned "You've got a good thing going with Kenzie, which you don't want to mess up. You and Tiffany were together and yes it was probably good while it lasted but to try and rekindle it the way things ended is not a good idea. You need to focus on the here and now, and that's Kenzie."

"What if it's Tiffany?" he inquired

"Think about it, do you think it is?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way downstairs after my chat with Dad and saw Tiffany making her way out of her bedroom, wheeling her suitcase behind her. Taking it from her, we stood in the entryway in silence…

"So?" she asked

"Yeah," I replied "look, Tiff, what happened…"

"Was a mistake." she informed me "I know what you're going to say, so you don't have to."

"I have to explain myself." I admitted

"No you don't, really." she replied

"I do." I informed her "I got caught up in the moment, and I took you along with me. I'm sorry."

"I wanted you to." she admitted "I needed you to. I needed to remember how it felt, but we had our time, and who knows, maybe we may again in the future, but for now you're with Kenzie…"

I nodded my head… "Yeah, I am."

"Can you promise me something?" she inquired

"Anything." I informed her

"Treat her the way you treated me," she replied "because if you do, she'll be a very lucky girl."

I smiled at her warmly… "I'm sorry things didn't work out, Tiff."

"Yeah, so am I." she admitted

"Right, ready to go?" Dad asked

Tiffany nodded her head. Picking up her suitcase, I walked out of the front door and to Dad's car, placing it into the boot. Motioning for Dad to climb into the car, Tiffany and I stood by the passenger side…

"Friends?" she questioned

"Friends." I mirrored, smiling at her warmly

**I know you were probably all hoping for a happy ending between these two, but alas, it's not meant to be! There could be a happy ending in the future though… **


	6. Chapter 6

TIFFANY'S POV:

I wiped my eyes for the millionth time as I deleted the photos of Justin and I that I'd been holding onto. Hearing my station being called, I composed myself and grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment, making my way out of my carriage and to the doors as the train pulled into the station...

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Where're you off to?" Dad asked as I pulled my leather jacket on

"To see Kenzie," I informed him "I need to tell her the truth."

"Why do you? What happened between you and Tiffany is done…" he replied

"You may be able to lie to the people you care about but that's not me." I admitted "I'll see you later."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I climbed off the train onto the platform and saw Mum stood against one of the pillars waiting for me…

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as I made my way over to her

"Vaughan called, said you could probably use a hug." she informed me

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked "If you hadn't of lied, I could still be with Justin…"

"I'm sorry, Tiff," she admitted "I really am. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"He's happy;" I informed her "he's moved on. He's got someone great."

"And you will too, you just need time to sort your head out." she replied

"I don't think I can." I sighed "Seeing Justin again, now I know the truth, I love him, Mum."

"I know you do, and you probably always will as he was your first proper boyfriend, but you will move on, in time, I promise." she replied, stroking her hand through my hair

I pursed my lips together and set my bag down on the ground… "I could really use that hug."

Smiling at me warmly, she pulled me into her and I fell against her chest, sobbing uncontrollably…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Kenzie asked as she opened her front door to me

"Can we go for a walk?" I questioned "There's something I need to talk to you about…"

"Yeah, okay." she replied "Mum, I'm going out. I won't be long."

Swallowing a lump in my throat, she grabbed her jacket and followed me back down the path and onto the street, the two of us heading to the beach…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I think it's about time we got you home…" Mum admitted I don't know how long later

I nodded my head in agreement as I pulled away from her and wiped my eyes. Picking up my bag, I followed her out of the station to the car park, both of us climbing into the car…

"When we get back, I'll run you a nice hot bath and I'll get us a takeaway," she informed me "how does that sound?"

"What about Floyd?" I questioned

"He's with some mates, so it can be a girly night, just you and me, if you want?" she asked

"Do you mind if I just have a night to myself?" I inquired "I need to let everything sink in…"

"Okay." she replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

Kenzie and I sat on some rocks on the beach, staring out at the horizon when I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face…

"What's wrong?" she questioned

"You're gonna hate me…" I admitted

"Why am I?" she inquired

"You just are, I know you are." I informed her

"You don't know unless you try." she replied "What is it?"

"I kissed Tiffany." I admitted "We both agreed it was nothing and we had to move on but it happened."

"When?" she asked

"This afternoon." I replied

"She said she wasn't going to ruin what we had…" she informed me

"And she didn't, well at least I don't think she has." I admitted

"How can you think she hasn't? You both have. You cheated on me!" she proclaimed

"I'm sorry, okay?" I questioned "That's the only thing I can say…"

"Just go…" she begged

"What?" I inquired

"Just go!" she proclaimed

"Will you be okay getting home?" I asked

"Don't pretend as if you care." she replied "But yes, I'll be fine."

I nodded my head and stood up. Kissing her cheek softly, I whispered "I'm sorry" into her ear and walked up the beach, knowing I'd done the right thing…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I clicked on Justin's Facebook profile that evening. Clicking "add friend", I quickly shut my laptop and leant back against the head of my bed…

**Voila. The end.**


End file.
